1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer with a printing drum. More particularly, the invention relates to a printing apparatus in which odd digit types and even digit types come into the printing position alternately and at the time of printing the drum is stopped on the basis of timing pulses appearing in relation to the operation of the drum and then a printing solenoid is driven.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the above mentioned type printer, the rotating printing drum should be stopped at a desired position before effecting the printing. To attain the object, hitherto, such timing pulses have been used which are generated in response to the movement of the drum. However, it takes some time from the actuation of the drum stopping mechanism to a full stop of the drum rotation at which the drum assumes the position ready for printing. The problem is that this time is not constant but variable depending on the rotational speed of the drum then used.
A known solution to the problem is to provide a sufficiently long waiting time between the actuation of the drum stopping mechanism by the drum stopping timing pulse and the start of the printing operation. This solution has widely been employed in the art. However, this solution is unfavourable, in particular for high speed printing, because such waiting time means loss time in many cases.